New Horizon! The Prologue
New Horizon! The Prologue "You know, there are times in life designed to test us. Whether it's to push us, our bonds, our brains or our brawns. Life will always test us. It's not something I've come to accept as an inevitability, but something more of a machine whos gears are pushed and pulled by all living beings. Making us take those steps in life we never thought we'd take. Whether it be the wrong one or the right one. I never expected life to go the way it has. To see the things I'd see. Do the things I'd do. Or meet the people I've met. You see, life isn't something you should live predicting. Because it doesn't go on in a certain manner. It's made up of the decisions of hundreds, thousands, millions of people just like you and me! I've had a nice long run. I won't lie. I bet you're even asking yourself who you're even talking to. Well... reading about. Well. I'm a friend. A foe. A brother, a teacher, a cousin, a pirate, some count me as a master while others class me as even a revolutionary. '' ''I've spent my childhood growing, learning, fighting, saving and even raising others. Giving the less fortunate what even I myself never seemed to have. Let alone understand. Freedom was something I was able to give out ever so easily to those who had it taken from them. Yet something I never seemed to have myself. Yet there were even things I had that I could give, like hope. Though I kept a straight face and tried to play a neutral ground, nothing filled me with more joy than helping the unfortunate. Giving lives back to slaves, hope to the hopeless and even filling cold hearts with warmth. But the world isn't fortunate enough for one to live as happily as can be, because as I have said, the decisions of everyone reflects the way life goes. Decisions are like droplets of water and life is a ship. Always sailing forward. Yet if you combine enough of those droplets together, you can make a wave powerful enough to tilt the ship and its direction of sailing. To sail a different path, much like decisions. Where there are good people, there are just as many bad. '' ''This isn't going to be a heroic story, about the preservation of good, vanquishing of evil. Its not even about the upholding of dreams or morals. It's just a story. About a man, discovering himself. No. It's more than that, It's about his journey, his feelings, his enemies and his allies. I suppose if I say it's just about him I'd be lying. So I'm just going to ask that you read. Not for my sake. Nor your own. But for the truth. About a man named Nova Blade, and his misfit crew called the Skyline Pirates, because not all of us are lost in this world. Everyone finds their path, one way or another. Enjoy my Journal."'' '''Baltigo. 2 Years Before the Romance Dawn Arc. A man is stood on the balcony of a large white building. His aura alone practically screamed out power, for he was the symbol of freedom. The Worlds most wanted man. '''Monkey D. Dragon! '''But beside him stood another, known to some as his right hand man, but known to others as sensei. The blur. '''Nova Blade! '''He had no such aura, but a simply atmosphere surrounded him, one that would set your very heart at ease. Even if you were standing in fron of the worlds most wanted man himself! They seemed to be in great balance with one another. Yet their moods did no such thing. Dragon: '' Nova. I will tell you time and time again until you understand. There is nothing more I can do for you. You've given your life to the freedom of others. Yet you don't even seem to understand what it is to be free. I don't want this to be your prison. '''Nova: '''But Dragon! This is no prison to me! This is my home!! '''Dragon: '''And this very home is in danger so long as '''Static, '''maintains his stance as a villain in the world! You said so yourself, he massacred that village in Kiko Pass and tried to kill you and your '''Dawn Breakers.' Nova: '''I'm sure he would never betray the Revolutionaries like that! His grudge is with me! Not you! ''Dragon slammed his fist onto the balcony ledge. A conflict between rage and sadness could be seen in his eyes as he turned to Nova. '' '''Dragon: '''And that is exactly why you should go and find your path in the world Nova. You have been a bird in a cage, a cage that I am now opening to you. I want everyone to be free in this world Nova. You are included in that. I will not hold your hand down the path any longer. You must find your own. Find a dream and sieze it. Once you understand what it means to be a free man, tasted what it means to be free. Then, should you still want to come back. I will welcome you myself. ''Novas originally defiant and angered stance began to sulk as he realised the truth. There was no longer a place for him as a revolutionary. He had raised the next generation of revolutionaries and saved thousands. All for freedom he never understood. '' '''Nova: '''Fine. If that is your wish. But what of the Dawn Breakers? '''Dragon: '''They will either remain as a group, Mix in with '''Phoenixs group. Or split into solo officers. You've raised them well. Nova: 'They're going to think I've abandoned them. Regardless of what anyone says. ''Dragon took a step forward, placing his hand on Novas shoulder and smiled. '' '''Dragon: '''Nova, you took the broken beyond repair and gave them hope. You made them unique and gave them more than anyone else here could. Your time. They will come to appreciate what you've done. Some sooner than others. But all the same they are kind people. All who meet and know you are in good fortune. ''With that Dragon patted the shoulder twice and walked away. '' '''Dragon: '''Thank you for everything. ''Nova looked down to the ground, saying nothing. His heart screamed out "thank you for everything too! thank you for raising me!". Yet he remained silent. Never before had he felt so lost. So he left the balcony. To pack his things and say his farewells. '''Baltigo, Novas Farewell Through a hallway Nova walks, a small rucksack thrown over his shoulder and a list in hand. With several names marked on it like a check list. The names read out as: '''Sato Ayame ☐'Daemon Blaze ☑''' Magarani Grim ☐ Starfire ☑ Sara ☑ Minami Chiyoko ☑ Tamashī ☐ As he exits the hallway, into the open space of Baltigo, he is met by only one individual. On a first glance, you could easily assume it was a woman. But upon closer inspection, it became clearly obvious that this was actually in fact, an extremely effeminate guy. One who would be known by the name of '''Sato Ayame. ''' Sato: 'Oh dear babes. I was hoping I'd be among the first to recieve a farewell from you heh. '''Nova: '''Sato. I couldn't find you, I'm glad you're here as a matter of fact. '''Sato: '''Yeah... just returned from a mission in fact. Got some real juicy information for Dragon. But before I do that, I'm here to witness the biggest of news to meet my ears in the recent months.You're actually leaving? '''Nova: '''Yes. '''Sato: '''Have you told anyone why? '''Nova: '''Those who would listen and understand. As usual Grim had little care in the world... '''Sato: '''And what of t- ''Before Sato could even speak a name, he was cut off by Nova. 'Nova: '''You and I both know how that would go. She's been through enough. '''Sato: '''And you don't think this saying good bye would be any better than just packing up and leaving? For shame Nova. You and I both know that isn't the right approach. Especially because of the bond you share. '''Nova: '''That bond is exactly why I can't do it. Having to leave breaks me as it is. That would be the final nail in the coffin. I'd rather have her hate me and find a better person to follow. Those whose hearts follow me are only inclined to misfortune. '''Sato: '''So you're going for the 'I walk alone because I must' kind of macho bullshit? I understand. But you must understand that whatever happens to her because of this, will be on you. '''Nova: '''As long as she lives free.. Take care of her and the others for me will you? If anyone could take my place, you would be best suited. '''Sato: '''But of course! They're all like my children. Momma Sato will take good care of them all. ''Nova shuddered a bit as he held his hand out to Sato. Gesturing for a shake. 'Sato: '''I wish you good fortune, babes. '''Nova: '''You both, too. ''As they shook hands, Sato smirked as Novas purple eyes glinted. They had both sensed another presence for a little while. Ignoring it, Nova began his walk to the docks. The rucksack feeling all the heavier now than it had before. Whilst Sato entered the hallway. He turned to the side of the door. Staring at what looked like a blank space. 'Sato: '''You heard everything haven't you. Ghost Girly. ''With that a young woman emerged from the wall. Her upper attire seemed to mimic that of Novas in term of a black sleeveless tank top and black fingerless gloves. Her hair was long and black/purple, typically combed back. However her facial expression was cold, while her eyes seemed, withdrawn. '' '???: 'What does it matter. Bastards made us weapons and now he's abandoned us. ''A single tear fell down her cheek as she quickly wiped it in attempt to block Sato from seeing her misery. She then murmured to herself. '???: '''Didn't even have the balls to say goodbye. '''Sato: '''He's a man sweety. They all have this common 'bravado' bollocks where they think they're protecting us ladies, when all they're actually doing is hurting us. ''The girl stared blankly at Sato. Confused as to whether or not Sato actually believed he was a woman or was just really good at staying in feminine character. But the care she had for that went as quickly as her confusion. She wiped her watery eyes once more and stated to Sato. '???: '''As far as I'm concerned. He's dead to me. ''With that the girl then fazed through the wall. As Sato began his walk through the hallway. Leaving each other to their own. Nova boarding his row boat, turning to give one last final look at Baltigo. Location of the Revolutionary Headquarters. '''Sato: '''We'll see Ghost Girly. '''Nova: '''Good bye Tamashī . '''End of Prologue Chapter 1 => Category:New Horizon! Category:Stories